


Amongst The Flames

by havensridge



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: #angst??, #foxxay, #this story is a trial and error, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensridge/pseuds/havensridge
Summary: Cordelia and Misty face countless personal traumas and mutual dilemmas, but nothing they face will unravel the smoldering desire between the two.





	1. Four to One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi I’m very nervous to publish this. There’s so many talented writers so I hope that I fit in. Here’s just a small backstory to give a little information and clarification. Enjoy <3

Misty shot up, energy rushing through her veins as a strenuous gasp escaped her mouth. Her breathing hesitated before wheezing for air. Cordelia ran over to hold her back, hoisting her up by the small of a hand making sure the younger blonde didn't tip over.

 

"You did it Mist, you're okay," Cordelia sweetly mumbled as she nestled her face into her volumized hair. Misty let out a hiccup and shuddered, the past moments flooding over her like a tsunami wave. Zoe walked over and fell to her knees in front of her. "What did you see?" The question was passed around to the other witches while Misty was held under. Queenie succumbed to derogatory demands back when she was an employee at a chicken shack. Zoe dealt with an unsteady relationship with Kyle, the mutual love breaking on and off. Madison remained quiet on what she experienced in the afterlife, everyone assumed it was related to her failed acting career. She stood up to grab a drink to calm her nerves rather than conversing with the other witches.

 

Misty gulped and looked at the round, honey-brown eyes, widened with concern, in front of her. "I-I was there at a lab table. There were.. school children, around me. They- they kept staring at me. I didn't think soft young eyes could hold so much resentment and evil." She took a reassuring deep breath before continuing. "My least favorite teacher, he kept taunting me to cut open this frog we were supposed to dissect." Misty's eyes watered over like small ponds. "He held my hand down with the heaviest force of pressure and controlled my hand to slice it open. It hurt my heart, it was almost unbearable."

 

Cordelia gently pushed Zoe away and took Misty's face with both hands, still slightly shaking from the aftermath of her own decent to her personal hell. "Stop talking about it. It's exciting you. Deep breaths now." Cordelia's blood boiled. Zoe, although for good intentions, shouldn't have pried. She knew Misty wasn't grounded for long to retell her afterlife event. By the sight of her crying and hitching breath, it all told her she wasn't emotionally steady to be recalling what she was forced to do.

 

Myrtle sipped a drink in her gloved hands, watching the whole gathering on the rug. "This last test shall reveal who will be reigned the new Supreme. Only one girl will surpass the others, four of you will ultimately fail completing the task." Zoe flicked her eyes to each of the four witches. "Telekinesis." She spoke solemnly.

 

-

 

The event rushed past them quicker than originally intended. Perhaps it was the drawn out, torturous descent to hell that warped their concept of time. Cordelia could have swore she was under for a solid hour and a half, but only four minutes had surpassed her. All five remaining witches dealt with great difficulties performing the last task. Misty struggled to lift the living room couch. Her eyes narrowed with frustration and focus, but the furniture sat intact. With great defeat, Misty failed the test along with Queenie, Madison, and Cordelia. Zoe, the youngest amongst the coven, had succeeded the last test of the Seven Wonders. The thought of her being the new Supreme left Madison with an unsettled stomach. Queenie and Misty were delighted. Cordelia was relieved.

 

Life of the coven hadn't changed much. They were protected and cared for in the hands of Zoe in comparison to Cordelia's mother, the former supreme, Fiona. It took Madison some time and consideration to get over her smoldering temper before internally accepting that she was never fit to be supreme in the first place. Her confidence and arrogant temperament gave Madison a closed-minded thought that she was superior to the rest of the witches; being excessively wrong infuriated her. Misty continued to tend for the greenhouse along side her close partner Cordelia. The connection between the witches grew stronger under Zoe's reign.


	2. April Showers May Bring... Anger?

The rain pattered down rhythmically, slate grey clouds casted shadows over Miss Robichaux's Academy, a warm, summer drizzle. Cordelia leaned against the pearl white pillar, gazing out to an overjoyed witch wistfully moving about on the dampened earth with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Misty, you should probably come in now. You're soaked." Cordelia hollered out, but wet blonde ringlets bounced as the younger witch spun around freely, letting the rain gently splash her face. "The rain is my favorite thing, I'll be in in a moment."

 

Days like such, Cordelia and Misty found themselves absentmindedly traveling outside, and as Misty always claimed, her soul felt connected to the rain. Everything that had to do with the drops that fell from the heavens, Misty was intrigued. The rain cooled the atmosphere around the headmistress, Cordelia glanced down to her exposed arms to find developed goosebumps; a small shiver trailing. She brought both arms around her body, silently shaming herself for being so sensitive to chilly temperatures. A delightful giggle erupted from Misty as Cordelia caught sight of her almost slipping backwards, the grip on her trusty boots barely keeping her balance steady against the slick grass.

 

Cordelia playfully rolled her eyes and stifled back a chuckle. She could have swore to the father above that anything and just about everything would entertain the younger woman. In a trance, Misty steps over to the small rose garden mystified by an object not clearly visible to Cordelia, and begins to fiddle it. The older witch side steps, raising a curious eyebrow, watching Misty’s fingers wiggle. She turns around to face the headmistress with a sheepish smile. She was playing with a worm. Cordelia snickered lowly but quiet enough not to attract attention from the other blonde. "Everyone hates worms but I love 'em. They're so fun. Delia, imagine if we didn't have legs or arms." Cordelia walked over to her and gently swatted her hand. "Put it back in the mud and come inside. You're starting to smell."

 

Misty huffed and gently bit her lip. She stepped back over to the muddy patch and let the worm flop onto the soft ground, waved a little goodbye and then took Cordelia's hand and stepped inside. "Go to your room and get out of those filthy clothes. I'll run a hot bath, okay?" Cordelia walked ahead without focusing on her response. Misty nodded quietly. Taking the stairs, she pulled her boots off once she reached her room. To her slight surprise, Zoe was waiting in her room, casually resting on Misty's bed. Once the blonde locks reached her line of vision, she bounced up from her bed and grabbed the taller witch by the shoulders.

 

"Misty! Misty, do you have a sec?" Zoe shoots out of her mouth. Misty curiously nods, then watches Zoe glide over to the bed once again to retrieve a folded piece of paper. "Don't tell Cordelia you saw this, but she must have left this in the kitchen." She took her fingers to open the paper revealing beautiful, looped cursive from top to bottom. "I know this was meant to be private, but I got ahold of myself. I read it— sorry." Zoe then put the paper in Misty's hand. "She wrote about you." Misty's eyes glistened, heart beginning to race. Her voice helplessly trembled. "Wh-what did she write about?" She bit her lip, a nasty habit she had to get rid of. Zoe gave her a small smile. "I think you should read that for yourself."

 

Misty's eyes flickered from the paper in her hands, to the young adult standing beside her, back and forth, back and forth. "Why? What, what's the matter?" Zoe spoke out noticing Misty's body fidgeting slightly. Her head rose, dismissing quickly, "oh no, nothing. I'm just tryna process all of this." Zoe gave a soft smirk. "You feel the same way?" Misty furrowed her eyebrows together. What did she mean? "Oh why yes, I've very fond of Miss Cordelia. She's a special person to me, helped me get stronger, emotionally, and-" Zoe cut her off before she would further continue her innocent rambling. "No. No, could you, let's say-" the young witch took grip of Misty's arm and lead her back to the bed to rest their feet. "Could you see yourself holding hands with Cordelia? Publicly displaying your mutual affections for each other? Maybe even a kiss?" Big blue eyes blew up in retaliation. "Oh gosh, no, I..." The statement devoured Misty's words, unable to process a simple sentence; she sat with her mouth slightly agape, but tirelessly the thoughts shuffled around in her head. "That's what you need to consider. Read the letter, you'll know what I mean." Zoe lifted herself, resting a reassuring hand on Misty's shoulder before walking out of her room.

 

Misty fingered the edges of the paper, quickly scanning Cordelia's words in hopes for any words to shout out to her. One line read, _sometimes your presence eases my soul faster than any variety of medicine or chant of an old spell would._ Her lips rubbed together to choke back tears. Misty had always felt a sense of comfort and connection with Cordelia since their first meeting. Misty took the headmistress' hand and enclosed it with both of her own, wrapped with warmth and security; she instantly knew she would be protected for. Although not giving it much thought, she never would have grasped the concept that Cordelia had such a particular interest for her.

 

Misty's head shot up in response to distant echos of heels clicking against the floor. She gently crumbled the letter into a loose ball, without giving it any more consideration and hid it behind her back. The older witch approached Misty's room but hesitated by the cracked door. "Hey Mist, are you decent?" Cordelia asked politely. Misty peeped a small yes, giving the other blonde permission to enter her bedroom. A genuine smile swept across her face. "Your bath is all set to go. Made it hot, and added some flower petals in too." Misty's eyebrows rose in delight. "Flower petals, how beautiful." Faint visions of their first interactions in the greenhouse rolled like an old film in her mind. "Yeah," the headmistress started. "I figured you would like it." Cordelia's soft brown eyes slowly danced their way around the edges of her collarbones, to her neck, and eventually Misty's pair of eyes, connecting their gaze. "Thank you, Cordelia. It's very kind of you." Misty smiled, almost gushing. In return, Cordelia lowered her head to look at the floor in hopes to hide her ridiculous blush. Misty then hung up her shawl before striding to the bathroom, leaving behind tension and an unrecognizable void for longing.

 

Walking in, the sweet, flowery scents entered her nose making the blonde sigh. Such a small gesture really made her heart ache with pleasant joy; as simple as preparing a hot bath, or a smile, or even communicating and having conversations with the older woman. Misty allowed the clothes to sweep off her body to lay in a heaping pile, then set the belt and various rings on the sink ledge; now removed of all apparel, cautiously crawled in. She hissed vibrantly, the water stinging her skin but still managed to slowly settle her body underwater. Cordelia was right, the rainwater made her stink. Focusing on her breathing, she closed her eyes, hoping to ease her marathon-running mind, to hush the shouting words that bolded the paper she initally held between her ring clad fingers. Steam trailed up in slow curls, the moisture pressuring the blonde's breathing. _Would Cordelia end up taking baths with me? Is that what people, who claim to be interested in each other, do?_  It seemed intimate enough, through her logic. Both undressed, confined in a tiny area, the flirty fragrances entrancing both women, _or is it rather too abnormal and unsanitary?_ Surrounded by her deep internal conversations in the calm atmosphere, all open ended thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

 

"I'm in the bath!" Misty croaked out, a little dazed. Zoe ripped open the door, visibly frazzled. "The letter. Where'd you put it?" Misty looked around as if the walls were to provide an answer. "I-I don't recall. Did you check my room?" Zoe nodded frantically, then digs around in Misty's wet pile of clothes. "Cordelia's looking for the letter. She knew where she left it, and now she's looking for it, oh my god- she's going to kill me." The wet blonde nervously sat up a tad, creating soapy ripples. "She's looking for it?" Zoe walks out of the room, leaving the bathroom door open wide enough for Misty to watch her trail into her headquarters and toss a few papers around that lay atop of her dresser. Zoe lets out a grunt upon returning, then gazes at herself in the mirror, fingering the hair out of her face. "Damn it, if only I just kept my nose out of her business." Misty turns her body, but making sure she doesn't expose herself. "Zoe, hey. She doesn't know you took it. It'll be just fine, the letter should be in there somewhere, I promise." Zoe bit the inside of her cheek and nods at herself in the mirror in a pathetic way to reassure herself, before swinging the bathroom door closed behind her.

 

Misty's heart began to race once again, but not in the same aspect of when Cordelia made her feel light and flighty. Her chest ached nervously. That was obviously a private letter, no matter what the witch's intentions were with it, Zoe and her and no rights to take ahold of it. Sure, she may not have read it clearly with full attention, but a nauseated wave of guilt rushed over the witch. Around her the warm water grew cold. She feared that Cordelia would begin to hate her once their secretive actions were shed light. Without hesitation, Misty drained the water and wrapped her pale body in a cozy brown towel, then squeezed the excess water in her hair into the floor mat. "Shoot shoot shoot," Misty breathed into the air conditioned opening once leaving the humid bathroom. She peeped outside her window once stepping into her bedroom, the skies had faded into a colorless sky. Was I in there that long? It only felt rushed. Making sure the door behind her was shut, she dropped the towel and changed into a comfy tee shirt and sweatpants that Zoe gave her the first day she moved in. She combed through her wet, ratted hair while mumbling a few Stevie lyrics to help calm her thoughts. Misty's bathroom knocked twice, gentle yet heavy. She identified it came from Cordelia. Her eyes widened, gripping the towel with white knuckles. "'Mon in." She bellowed as cool and collected as she could.

 

Cordelia pushed open the door, letting it widen automatically, and didn't move a muscle. She glared at the taller witch with undetectable eyes. "Misty." She held up an item between her slim fingers, shadowed from the dimly lit hallway. "I was going to take care of your clothes and found this in your skirt pocket." By now she took slow, intimidating steps which frightened Misty. "Why do you have this?" Misty gave the item a good look, only to find a wrinkled out piece of paper. The world around her spun. "How did you get it?" Cordelia demanded, seemingly repeating herself. Misty stood there dumbfounded, her mouth slightly open. "Misty!" Cordelia tossed aggressively. The sudden shout made the younger blonde twitch. The damn letter. She stuck the letter in her skirt pocket unknowingly. "I'm sorry, Cordelia truly," her words trailed off, and she stepped forward but Cordelia edged her body back.

 

"Did you read it. What it said. Did you read it all?" Misty's felt her throat closing up. "No. No, no I didn't. I- I promise. Zoe, she uh, saw it and..." she stopped her sentence and knew that if she were to continue, she would get herself caught more in the hole she was digging herself. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, Delia. I-" Cordelia cut her off. "Enough. I have no more patience to listen. I'll go have a word with Zoe." She looked into Misty's eyes which have now misted over like wet stones. Misty's orbs plead, but only angry eyes focused back into return, a side of Cordelia she had never witnessed or ever directly faced with. She truly felt as if she were going to vomit on the spot. Cordelia angrily rubbed her lips together holding back fiery words, then grabbed the door handle, giving Misty one last look before saying "until the morning," leaving the taller blonde in her absent presence. The room chilled her arms with negative energy, she could sense Cordelia's inner magic raging.

 

She watched the door click shut before freely letting the tears migrate from her eyes. She never intended to hurt Cordelia. Loyalty struck Misty and she never wanted to let her fellow witch down, or any of the coven for that matter, especially Cordelia, with all the emotional ties they shared. Cordelia hates me. The one person that sheltered her and provided her safety and unconditional love. Treating her like a human, not looking at her as if she were some bizarre insect like the townsmen had before being set ablaze. The coven invited her, included her, only to let the headmistress down. Misty's ears tuned in faint shouts, mutually shared. Zoe and Cordelia were arguing. With a defeated sigh and sweltering self anger, she turned her record player on and collapsed on the bed, begging for a decent night sleep.


End file.
